Wish
by baconuna9820
Summary: [RnR! GS. EXO cast ] Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis berparas dingin yang mempunyai prioritas untuk membiayai ibunya yang kini dirawat dirumah sakit dengan bantuan kakaknya. Tetapi, lelaki cantik ini, Xiao Luhan, datang ke kehidupan Kyungsoo dengan alasan ingin 'menjadi temannya', bagaimanakah kisah Kyungsoo nanti? Dan pastinya, dibalik semua itu, ada 'sesuatu'. [ Hansoo pair. Crack ]


Chapter 1

* * *

"Nggak usah"

"Kyungsoo!"

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, mengacuhkan panggilan dari kakak perempuannya.

Do Kyungsoo, bisa dikenal dengan sebutan Kyungsoo.

Ia adalah gadis biasa dengan parasnya yang dingin, rambutnya yang ikal bewarna cokelat kehitaman pun tergerai, kini penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan, rambutnya yang sama sekali belum disisir, dan ia memakai baju rumahan, seperti shirt dan jeans selutut, ia hanya menambahkan jaket juga sneakers,

Kedua mata hitam pekatnya melirik kanan kiri dan dengan malas, ia pun mulai berjalan melewati trotoar dan menjauhi letak rumahnya,

Angin malam terasa dingin, persis seperti sifat gadis ini yang tak kalah dinginnya, kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan salju dan bibirnya pink peach yang sama sekali ia tak beri lipstik ataupun makeup lainnya,

Malah, ia jarang atau hampir tak pernah menggunakan yang namanya peralatan 'makeup'.

Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, asalkan pakaiannya sopan dan pantas untuk dilihat, ya sudah.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas yang cukup sepi, kedua tangannya mulai dimasukkan ke saku jaket dan ia pun menatap lurus dengan datar, sampai beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari jalan tersebut dan tiba ditrotoar arah lain,

"Ramai" gumamnya dengan kesal, tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tak berekspresi apapun. Pelan-pelan ia menengok kanan kiri, kerumunan orang berjalan ke sana dan kemari, ada yang baru pulang dari kerjanya, sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pacar, keluarga atau pun teman, juga yang lainnya.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menghela napasnya, lalu berjalan melewati kerumunan itu untuk menuju suatu tempat, kadang ia tersenggol tak sengaja oleh beberapa orang, tapi baginya itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan, dan tetap berjalan melewati banyak orang,

Sampai akhirnya berhasil ia tiba disuatu tempat.

'Kimchichi!'

Terlihat nama pajangan yang besar itu tertempel diatas restoran yang, uhm, bisa dibilang cukup besar.

Kyungsoo menatap nama tersebut untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya, tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut,

"Selamat da-Kyungsoo!"

Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

Gadis yang lebih tinggi 5 centi dari Kyungsoo itu menatap gadis bersurai cokelat itu dengan mata berbinarnya, rambut panjang hitam lurus sepunggungnya terlihat agak ditata rapih, dan ia pun mengenakan seragam pelayan restoran tersebut,

"Hmm" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis padanya, "Chansoo tidak kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dan berjalan mencari tempat duduk kosong untuknya, "Tidak. Aku sendiri kesini"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, dan sebenarnya ia cukup terbiasa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo yang dingin itu, teman dari SD-nya ini sampai SMA kelas 3 sekarang, sangat mengerti dengan sifat Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo duduk disofa kecil dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana, "Apa yang kau ingin pesan?" "Seperti biasa" jawab gadis dingin itu tanpa melirik ke temannya yang sekarang tersenyum manis, "Uhn. Aku tahu kau akan menjawab itu" lalu gadis tinggi tersebut meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dimeja makannya,

Kyungsoo mengambil Iphone-nya yang ada disaku celananya lalu menatap layar handphone tersebut,

3 misscall dari kakaknya dan 7 sms dari kakaknya pula,

Tetapi wajah Kyungsoo memasang tampang datar,

Seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini,

Tentu saja.

Ia habis beradu mulut dengan kakak perempuannya, Do Chansoo, karena Kyungsoo tidak suka berdebat, ia pun memilih untuk mengalah dan mencari tempat untuk dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Adu mulut dengan kakaknya tentu saja sering, dan walau seperti itu bukan berarti mereka berdua saling membenci, mereka hanya kadang suka berbeda pendapat, dan masing-masing keduanya keras kepala akan hal tersebut, beda dari kedua saudara ini adalah, Chansoo dengan sifatnya yang dewasa, pesolek, anggun dan agak galak.

Beda dengan Kyungsoo yang dingin, biasa, cuek dan dapat mengatur emosinya.

Kakaknya menjalani pekerjaan sebagai model dan adiknya ini, Kyungsoo, masih duduk dibangku SMA, tetapi ia menjalani banyak 'pekerjaan sampingan', itu semua untuk membiayai ibunya yang dirawat dirumah sakit,

Ibunya mengalami penyakit tumor.

Ayah mereka dari Kyungsoo menginjak SD kelas 5, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dan ibunya diketahui mengalami penyakit tersebut, saat sebulan yang lalu.

Walau begitu, Chansoo dan Kyungsoo tak menyerah, sedikit pun.

"Kimchi dan air putih!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melirik makanan tersebut yang dihidangkan diatas mejanya, lalu melihat wanita yang mengantarkan pesanannya, "Gomawo, Baekhyun"

"Cheonma!" senyumnya ramah, "Jika kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada disana" tunjuknya ke pintu depan, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi berjalan ke pintu depan untuk menyambut pelanggan yang lain,

Baekhyun adalah anak pemilik restoran ini, jadi ia pun bekerja pula disini untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya,

Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit dan mulai melahap kimchi-nya,

Tetapi ditengah acara makannya, ia merasa perasaan yang tak begitu enak.

Apa rasa kimchi-nya yang aneh?

Bukan.

Ia merasa sedang ditatapi oleh seseorang.

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kepala dan menengok kanan kiri, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang langsung buang muka saat Kyungsoo mendapati orang tersebut melihatnya,

"...?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya,

Lelaki itu mengenakan sweater cokelat dan jeans biru juga sneakers, kini lelaki itu terlihat salah tingkah, dan tak tahu harus apa, sehingga ia menoleh kearah lain,

Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyelidiki lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata tajamnya, lalu perlahan kembali melahap makanannya sambil berpikir, 'dasar cowok aneh'

Xiao Luhan, wajahnya yang cukup cantik tetapi juga tampan, dan parasnya yang sangat nyaman untuk dilihat, ia sangat mempesona,

Ia cukup populer disekolah yang berarti satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo, mereka berbeda kelas, Kyungsoo yang ada di 3-1 dan Luhan yang ada di 3-4, Kyungsoo sering membolos kelas, tetapi ajaibnya nilai ujiannya juga tugas-tugasnya selalu baik dan tuntas, Luhan yang selalu ada dikelas malah mendapati nilainya yang terkadang pas-pas'an, tetapi itu menjadi pemicu untuk selalu belajar terus,

terlihat lelaki tampan itu sekarang sedang mengetik sesuatu dihandphone-nya, entah apa.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo selesai makan dan membayarnya, ia berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, lalu keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Ia melirik layar Iphone yang ia genggam, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, pas.

'Sebaiknya aku pulang' pikirnya, dan menaruh kembali Iphone-nya ke saku celananya, lalu berjalan,

sepanjang jalan ia tak memikirkan apapun, tak ada yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan berjalan berbelok untuk melewati jalanan sepi tadi, jalan pintas.

Baru saja ditengah jalanan sepi itu, Kyungsoo berhenti.

Dan menengok ke belakang sedikit,

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ternyata gadis dingin itu mengarahkan pertanyaannya ke lelaki yang diam-diam mengikutinya,

"Stalker" ucap Kyungsoo agak menekan nadanya,

Luhan. Lelaki yang daritadi mengikutinya itu mulai salah tingkah lagi, dan mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu untuknya dijadikan alasan.

"Aku tak suka bertele-tele, tolong langsung jelaskan apa yang kau mau, lalu berhentilah mengikutiku" kata Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ke depan dan mulai berjalan, "Andwae!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan jalannya,

"Jadilah temanku"

'Hah?'

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap lelaki tampan tersebut dengan keningnya yang mengerut, Kyungsoo terlihat agak kebingungan.

Teman?

Xiao Luhan yang sangat teramat populer, membutuhkan 'teman'?

Luhan memasang tampang agak ragu dengan kedua pandangannya masih menatap Kyungsoo, perlahan Kyungsoo kembali berwajah tanpa ekspresi,

Lalu berjalan mendekati lelaki itu,

"Berikan handphone-mu" "Kenap-" "Berikan saja"

Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya kebingungan, lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu mengembalikan handphone-nya ke Lelaki tersebut.

Luhan menggenggam handphone-nya sambil menatap layarnya agak kaget, "Itu nomorku, hubungi saja jika kau perlu apa-apa"

Gadis itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhinya, "Apakah kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?!" Luhan menoleh ke Yura yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya

"Apakah kau ingin aku bertanya sekarang?" Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit, dan mendapati Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dengan mulutnya agak terbuka,

Kyungsoo pun kembali berjalan,

"Selamat malam"

Dan meninggalkan lelaki cantik itu sendiri,

Yang sebenarnya,

Kyungsoo pun tak tahu mengapa lelaki itu menginginkannya untuk menjadi 'teman'nya.


End file.
